Permanecer
by Apailana
Summary: Al final no importa si estás del lado de los que asesinan o del lado de los que protegen, al final nada va a cubrir los vacíos crueles que la vida te deja en lo más profundo de tu alma. Y si nada de eso importaba, entonces por qué no iba darle Erik a ella, quien era tan parecida a él, la oportunidad de tener una vida mejor y de no corromperse, de ser distinta a él. Erik & Ororo OS


**Disclaimer** : X-Men y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Regalo para el evento de navidad Amigo Invisible 2016 organizado por el foro de X-Men **_Groovy Mutations_**. Como siempre tarde, pero seguro. Notas al final del capítulo.

* * *

De: **_Apailana_**

Para: **_ConverseBlue_**

* * *

 **~Permanecer~**

* * *

 _"Con los años, ha llegado a pensar que es algo que sólo los 'elementales' (así le gusta llamar a aquellos que tienen el control sobre algún poder de la naturaleza) pueden entender. Después de todo, ¿no fue Erik quien comenzó a pelear activamente esta guerra? ¿No fue John, Pyro, quien siguió sus pasos?_

 _Y, no obstante, cual nubes de tormenta que aún no dejan caer su agua sobre los incendios bajo ellas, Ororo esperó junto al Profesor a que las cosas mejoraran por si solas."_

...

Fragmento del Fanfic _La Chica del Cairo_ de **Ireth Isilra**. (Link se encuentra entre los favoritos de mi perfil)

* * *

En los momentos más crudos de su vida, Erik había estado seguro de que al final nada en este mundo iba a llenar ese hueco de soledad y desesperación con el que desde niño había cargado, y de que no importaba lo que hiciese o lo que dejase de hacer, al final la oscuridad y la desolación lo iban a perseguir durante todo su caminar. Era también en esos momentos cuando solía gruñir, con cierta conformidad y una vaga resignación, y aceptar que pese a todo lo que ello implicaba lo correcto había sido haber dejado a Ororo Munroe con Charles. Él, cuya vida solía ser una cadena irreparable de malas decisiones, sabía que al menos en ello no se podría equivocar.

Porque había visto demasiado de él mismo en ella, porque había visto también demasiado de lo que él había querido ser en ella y porque, finalmente y gracias a sus decisiones, había visto también mucho de lo que él ya nunca más podría ser en ella.

Sentado en el lujoso bar del hotel en el que se estaba hospedando, Erik miró entre sus manos el bonito vaso de cristal cortado, cilíndrico y pequeño, con un líquido ambarino que resbalaba contra el grande hielo cortado en una esfera perfecta de su whisky on the rocks y la iluminación parda a medio tono del lugar hacía un contraste armonioso y decadente. Su misma presencia ayudaba a esa concordia, después de todo hacía años atrás que Erik Lehnsherr era un caso perdido.

En el fondo la banda de jazz tocaba "Scarlet Sky", y en la esquina adyacente una mujer bailaba ajena a todo en un vestido violeta, aumentando así lo efímero, corrupto, y melancólico del ambiente. Después de un rato, Lehnsherr se acomodó su gabardina marrón y dio un sorbo a su bebida, sintiendo de inmediato el ardor seco y penetrante deslizándose por su garganta. La semana anterior había ido a la mansión Xavier para hacer un balance de cuentas pacífico con el telépata, nada del otro mundo, pero al salir se había topado con Ororo, con esa chica desaliñada cuyos ojos marrones condensaban en sí todas sus fuerzas y anhelos juveniles, esa chica que parecía andar siempre queriendo algo, aun sin saber exactamente qué, esa chica quien cuando él estaba al fin apunto de irse del Instituto lo había mirado desgarradoramente como exigiéndole más de sí.

Él lo sabía, porque cuando la conoció no había visto en ella solamente un talento nato para la destrucción, sino también un alma pervertida por el hambre, la soledad y el dolor, un alma cansada de la crueldad humana que tan solo anhelaba mezquina y desquiciadamente poder tener un poco de calor, un poco de consuelo. ¿Era simple entenderla, no? Después de todo había visto demasiado de él en ella, demasiado potencial…

Dando un último sorbo a su bebida, Magneto resopló con tranquilidad. Él, —quien había pasado años sumido en la miseria y la agonía, quien sin importar lo que hiciese o lo que dejase de hacer había terminado perdiendo lo que más amaba una y otra vez, como si la vida lo castigase por atreverse a amar y aferrarse a seres tan puros siendo que él tenía sus manos corrompidas— era consciente al menos de una cosa, y cómo no estar consciente de ello después de ese largo trepidar: al final no importaba si estabas del lado de los que asesinan o del lado de los que protegen, al final nada va a cubrir los vacíos crueles que la vida te deja en lo más profundo de tu alma, al final, y por más que pelees, habrás perdido demasiado. Era eso, era cierto, era él. Y él mismo, el telépata, y la relación que nunca pudieron tener eran prueba de ello.

Fue por ello que sin importar todo el talento desbordante y deseos inclementes de perfección que vio en Storm decidió no llevarla con él. Fue por eso que pese a saber que el telépata, su viejo amigo, jamás iba a poder comprenderla ni cobijarla del modo enfermizo y anhelante que ella necesitaba, decidió dejarla con él. Porque al final, si no importaba el lado en el que peleases, si ambos lados eran lo mismo, entonces por qué negarle el privilegio de pertenecer al lado amable, el privilegio de proteger a los pobres y a los huérfanos, el privilegio de salvar vidas en lugar de arrebatarlas.

Él más que nadie lo sabía, porque estar con Charles, en un lugar como el Instituto Xavier, era después de todo el privilegio que él nunca tuvo.

Porque a final de cuentas lo suyo con Charles ya nunca más podría ser, pero darle una oportunidad a Ororo era también una invitación para tratar de expiarse, al menos un poco, dándole a la chica la clase de vida a la cual él nunca tuvo acceso.

Era reconfortante, ¿no? el poder ver a alguien tan parecido a ti y saber que le diste una oportunidad para que no terminase corrompiéndose del modo en que tú lo hiciste.

* * *

Y ella a lo largo de su vida sentiría muchas cosas por ese hombre al que tanto debía odiar, pero que tantos sentimientos encontrados le provocaba: admiración, cariño, seguridad, decepción, coraje y lástima. Él a quien, sin embargo, en sus años más angustiantes de juventud espero día tras día, con todas sus energías, con paciencia y con demencia; como queriendo encontrar en los actos extremistas del mayor la respuesta a todos los dilemas que la atormentaban. Era algo que los demás no podrían entender, era algo que sólo ambos entendían. Porque ella no era serena y brillante como Jean y el profesor, ella era más bien una borrasca: temperamental y tormentosa, agónica y pasional, siempre dispuesta a dar más de sí, siempre demente por buscar más de sí. Ella era más una cadena de desaciertos y emociones desbordantes como Erik. Y, sin embargo, permaneció.

Permaneció ahí, al lado del Profesor. Permaneció ahí al lado de los suyos. Peleando por los suyos, peleando incluso contra él.

Porque ella, en una conversación años atrás con Magneto, había podido ver más de sí misma que el chubasco inevitable y destructivo que se consideraba.

—¿Por qué eres tan amable, tolerante y jodidamente paciente con los demás? —él había colocado su mano áspera sobre la piel morena de su brazo y ella se había jalado sus cabellos blancos para después mirarlo directo en sus ojos azules.

Su respuesta fue fácil, porque aquello era todo lo que el mundo nunca había podido ser con ella.

Y Ororo, quien a final de cuentas sabía de la soledad y la pobreza, del hambre y la decepción, era buena comprendiendo la magnitud de sus poderes: después de todo, Storm entendía lo tormentosa que podía resultar a veces la vida.

Magneto le dijo que vio mucho de ella en potencia. Y Ororo quiso que esa potencia se enfocase en algo más brillante y luminoso que sí misma y las tormentas internas que a veces amenazaban con consumirla.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Enero 2017**

En esta ocasión me tocó escribirle a **_ConverseBlue_** , y es algo que quería hacer desde hace mucho tiempo. Lamentablemente el tiempo nunca es nuestro aliado, pero en este amigo invisible se me presentó al fin la oportunidad.

Converse me pidió algo dónde se trate de forma subliminal la relación entre Ororo y Erik. No en sentido romántico, sino más bien en un sentido de preferencia paternal con algo de angustia y hum\confort. No sé hasta qué punto lo logré, pero lo he hecho con mucho cariño por Converse y por los personajes, ya saben que Erik es mi chico.

Sobre este mismo topic está el bonito fic _La chica del Cairo_ de Ireth que cito al inicio, no duden en leerlo es muy, muy bueno. Cuando lo publicó le comenté que me gustó tanto que algún día retomaría su headcanon de que Ororo es la favorita de Erik así como Jean lo es de Charles, y gracias a Converse al fin lo he hecho.

En fin, Converse, te mando un fuerte abrazo y mis mejores deseos para este año. Espero te haya gustado, si no otro día te escribo algo más cuqui. (;

Feliz y próspero año a todos en el foro. Y gracias también a quienes se pasen por aquí.

Un abrazo enorme.

Nos leemos.

 ** _Apailana*_**


End file.
